Various conventional approaches for increasing IPC (Instruction per cycle) crack instructions into a simpler set of unit of operations (Uops). However, with respect to instructions such as Mover Character (MVC) and Exclusive OR Character (XC) instructions, some conventional cracking methods only crack these instructions as MVC and XC cases. For example, MVC and XC instructions can have MVC Nbyte overlap an XC-exact cases, respectively. At execution time of these instructions, if the storage operands of the two instructions determined to destructively overlap, then the instructions are flushed and re-executed in slow manner at one byte at a time. Because these conventional methods can only identify the MVC Nbyte overlap and XC-exact cases at execution time they cannot crack the instructions based on these cases. This greatly reduces the performance of these instructions.